WHO YOU ARE
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: Sasuke meets a girl named, Naruko. They immediately hit it off and eventually get into a relationship. But, what happens when Sasuke finds out that Naruko is really a boy named, Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**WHO YOU ARE**

**PART 1: THE MEETING**

In a grocery store, Sasuke pushed his cart from aisle to aisle checking off items that were on his check list. He was in the frozen foods section when a lady approached him.

"Excuse me…" the lady caught his attention.

"Yes?" he turned to her.

Innocent sapphire blue eyes looked up at him. Her bright blonde hair was tied up in a perfect bun and neatly cut bangs covered her forehead. She was attractive.

"I am sorry to disturb you." she said.

"It's no problem at all." He gave her a gentle smile for assurance.

"I am very embarrassed to ask this." She bit her pink, perfectly glossed lip. "But, may you help me with the water?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side not comprehending.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm nervous." She visibly blushed, "What I meant to say is, I have a water cooling system at home that only takes 5gallon water bottles or tanks or whatever they call them and I can't figure out how it cools the water considering the fact that the water bottle is always at room temperature but the water comes out cold and I'm going on about something stupid right now aren't I?"

She sighed.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh thank God you find this funny." She whispered to herself.

She sighed once more. "I can't lift the bottle filled with 5gallons of water so I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure."

"Really?" she smiled, "Okay, they're right over there." She pointed at them.

He signaled her to lead the way.

"Oh, okay." She turned on her heel and led the way.

She looked very classy wearing a black buttoned cardigan with a white ruffled shirt, along with a pair of black office pants and cream colored flats. Sasuke didn't quite mind getting a perfect view of her rear either.

She finally stopped next to her cart.

"5gallons right?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

He easily lifted it off the floor and put it in her cart.

"You made that look easy." She told him.

"It was pretty easy." Sasuke responded.

"Let's see you put another one in here then." She grinned.

"No problem."

He picked one up like it was a feather and placed it in her cart.

"Would you like another one?" he teased.

"Two is fine, thank you very much." She smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled back enjoying the view, very much so.

"If you don't move now you're cart is going to get stolen." She teased.

"Oh yeah, my cart." Sasuke woke up from his day dream. "It was very nice meeting you...?"

"Oh, Naruko." She held out her hand.

"It was very nice meeting you Naruko." He shook it.

"And you are?"

"Sasuke."

"It was nice to meet you too Sasuke." She said when their hands separated. "Thank you again for the help."

"No problem." Sasuke said.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah…"

She smiled at him once more before walking away with her cart.

"Naruko…" he whispered in thought. "That's a nice name."

He walked back to his cart and carried on grocery shopping.

They bumped into each other a couple of times and shared smiles; until Sasuke found her at the counter paying for her groceries.

"Thank you." She told the lady minding the counter before walking out of the store pushing her cart of groceries.

Sasuke left his cart at the counter and followed after her, letting the lady sum up his groceries on her own.

He followed her to her car.

"Hello again." He popped up behind her as she loaded her stuff into her car.

"Hi!" She turned to him with a smile.

"I'm assuming you need help loading your water into the car." Sasuke said.

"Yes I do." Naruko responded.

"I followed you, saving you the trouble to come back into the store to look for me."

"Is that the truth or is that just an excuse for you stalking me?" Naruko teased crossing her arms.

"I admit, I'm stalking you, but can you blame me?" he smiled, "You're gorgeous."

She blushed.

"I admit, if I were you I'd stalk me too." She chuckled.

"I'm sure you would."

"I'm kidding."

They chuckled.

"So, where do I load your water?" he asked.

"Oh, they go at the back." She walked to the back of her car and opened the boot.

He loaded in the water along with a small gas tank.

"If I knew having a stalker would be this helpful I would've gotten one a long time ago." Naruko said.

They chuckled once more.

"I'm sure you would've gotten a few."

She closed her boot. "Thanks again for the help."

"Don't mention it." He responded.

"Well… I'll see you around." She walked to her door.

"Bye." He said stepping away from the car once she turned it on. "Wait." He walked to her closed window.

She opened it.

"What's up?" she asked.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." She smiled and reached into her purse. "I'm a hair and make-up artist and I own my own salon." She handed him a business card. It had the name of the salon and numbers he could call. "You should come by for a hair cut sometime."

"I'll do that." Sasuke smiled with a nod.

"I'm looking forward to it." Naruko smiled, "See you."

Sasuke stepped away from the car and let her reverse. He waved goodbye then looked at the name of the salon _**R.A.M.E.N BEAUTY SALON**_.

"Where the hell is R-A-M-E-N BEAUTY SALON?" he asked himself.

Naruko parked her car and walked into her salon.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys!" Naruko announced.

"Where's the water?" asked one of the hair dressers.

"In the trunk." she replied.

"I'm on it." said Sai, whom is the only male hair dresser in the salon. Actually he's the only male in the salon. Apart from-

"I met this guy in the grocery store." Naruko said as she wore her apron.

"Ooh… did you get his name?" Ino asked, she's a make-up artist.

"He better be worth it if you made me wait like that." said her current client as she sat down.

"Honey, he is." She began to explain, "He was wearing this suit and tie, and he didn't have his coat on but he still looked classy."

"Business man?"

"Business man honey." Naruko whisked he comb, "He's tall and boy is he buff!"

"Ooh a buff business man!" exclaimed another listening client.

"That's a rare sight." said another customer.

"Is he cute?" Ino asked.

"I'm getting there." The blonde said as she did the woman's hair. "So I asked him to help with the water right? And he says okay. Then he just lifted the water up like it was a cupboard box. I was like… wow!"

"Wow!"

"Look at Sai, he's struggling." Naruko said.

The whole salon turned to Sai whom was having difficulty carrying the one bottle of water into the salon.

"Sai's gay there's a difference." Ino said.

"True." Naruko agreed. "It kept me wondering what was under that shirt though."

"I'm jealous." said the customer.

"There's more. He has pale skin, but the good pale, not like the eww you need a tan pale but, oh my God you're a hot emo guy pale, you get it?" she went on.

"We did." responded the whole salon.

She went on. "And his skin totally complimented his dark eyes that sparkled every time he smiled. I'm in love… with his face anyway."

"It's the perfect love story."

"I know right?" she smiled.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Tenten, another hair dresser, asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, someone that perfect couldn't possibly not have a defect." Tenten said. "Does he have oversized butt?"

"Tiny feet, tiny hands?"

"Is he gay?" asked Sai.

Naruko turned to Sai. "Seriously?" she frowned.

"So, what's the bad news?"

"He has terrible hair." She said.

"How terrible? A scale from, one to ten."

"Eight."

"Eight? That is bad!"

"I mean for him yes it's terrible. If it was on someone else, it wouldn't look as bad." Naruko explained. "It's black, but it's not like dark black and it's long-ish. He tied it back in a pony tail, but not a tight pony tail. Do you understand?"

"I'm seeing the image right now."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I gave him my business card ad told him to come by for a hair cut sometime."

"Smooth move Narut-Naruko." Ino smiled.

Naruko frowned at her.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

Sasuke was having lunch in a fast food restaurant with a couple of his friends and colleagues.

"I met a girl." Sasuke announced at his table.

"Ooh, Sasuke met a girl..." Neji responded uninterested.

"It's the apocalypse man." Shikamaru commented sarcastically.

"I'm serious." Sasuke scowled.

"Ooh, yay." Neji ate his chips.

"Would you like a noble prize with that?" Kiba asked.

"Never mind." He sat back. "Dicks."

"Whatever man…" Neji said.

"We better getting going or else we're going to be late for class."

"I'm not coming."

"What do you mean you're not coming?"

"I'm going to meet this chick." Sasuke threw the business card on the table.

"R.A.M.E.N Beauty Salon?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Yo man, that's where Hinata works!" Kiba proclaimed.

"You're still with her man?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah! Can't disappoint my bro, Neji." Kiba nudged his shoulder.

"I honestly don't care." Neji pointed out bluntly.

"Dick!"Kiba spat.

"So where is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"It's 10 blocks down man, can't miss it."

"Thanks." Sasuke paid for his food then got off his seat.

"Wait, dude, wait, whatever you do don't fall for Nar-"

Sasuke had left the building before he let Kiba finish.

"You were saying?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh Naruko, or should I say… Naruto..." He looked at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2: A NEW SASUKE**

Sasuke finally arrived at the salon. 'Kiba was right; it was very hard to miss.' He thought, as he got out of the car and stared at the big bright sign. _**R.A.M.E.N BEAUTY SALON**__._

He crossed the busy road before walking into the air conditioned salon. All heads turned to him making him feel suffocated.

"Umm…" he breathed.

"I'm guessing you're Sasuke?" Sai welcomed him.

"Yes." He responded.

"Please take a seat."Sai directed him to the waiting area.

"Thanks." he complied.

Sai walked to the back room and returned with Naruko right behind him.

"You're here!" she grinned.

"I told you I'd come." Sasuke rose to his feet.

"I'm glad you did." She smiled.

"Sasuke?" Hinata wondered.

"Hi Hinata!" Sasuke greeted.

"You two know each other?" Naruko questioned.

"She's dating one of my best friends." Sasuke said.

"Kiba is your best friend?" Naruko looked at him.

"One of…" Sasuke frowned, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Naruko grabbed his hand. "Let's go do your hair."

Naruko led him to the back so they could be alone. She sat him down at her work station, facing the mirror.

Having removed the ribbon from his hair Naruko asked, "So, what do you want to do today?" He glided her hand through it.

"Umm… I want to cut my hair?!" Sasuke responded.

"And make it look like what?"

"Umm… short?"

Naruko gave him a nonchalant glare. "How often do you get your hair cut?"

"I get it trimmed every 3 months."

"Right." Naruko span the chair around and looked him in the eye, "With your permission, I'm going to take your hair and turn it into a masterpiece."

"Umm… Okay."

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side. "Just like that?"

"I honestly don't care what my hair looks like; as I look don't like a clown, I'm fine."

"I'm giving you a makeover." Naruko span him around to face the mirror.

"Okay." Sasuke agreed. "Just don't make it too outrageous."

"You got it." She took her phone and took a picture of him.

"What was that?"

"The before picture…" she smiled then set her phone down. "Let's wash your hair."

75 minutes later, Naruko was done with his hair.

"It's perfect." She grinned.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Sure." She spins him around to face the mirror.

"Wow! Oh wow, okay…wow! Okay, I did not expect this at all!" he was dumfounded.

"I put a bit of hair dye in it, so you can see that it kind of looks blue, but, a REALLY DARK blue, almost black."

"It looks great!" Sasuke admired the raven colored bangs that fell on either side of his cheeks.

"Look at the back." Naruto gave him another mirror.

"I have spikes." He said.

"You like?"

"It's great, really!"

"After picture." She took a picture with her phone. "Come on, let's go show everybody."

She pulled him off the seat and directed him to the main salon.

She clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

"Girls… I present to you… my best work yet! I give you, the new and improved, Sasuke!" she pulled him out from behind the wall.

Jaws dropped, mouths were covered, and the room was silent.

Sasuke was nervous. "Too much?" he wondered.

"Sasuke, you look amazing!" Hinata smiled.

"Really?" he glided his hand through his new hair.

And with that, the room burst into squeals and screams (fan girls were born).

"Swoon over him girls." Naruko pushed him to the centre and he was immediately surrounded by the waiting clients.

Tenten walked to him and whispered, "Naruko, you nailed it. He looks amazing!"

Ino followed, "Naruko, oh my God!"

"I know, okay, I know. Now, I'm going to clean up my station." she grinned before walking to the back.

Sasuke saw her go to the back and followed her.

"So how much do I owe you?" Sasuke asked her.

"It's on the house." She replied.

"No way are you giving me a free-be for this, name your price." He insisted.

"Sasuke, it's okay. It was fun doing your hair so; you really don't have to pay."

"I'm not leaving here until you name your price." Sasuke sat on the chair.

"Be my guest." Naruko went on clearing the station her station.

"Seriously?" Sasuke put his foot on the ground and span the chair.

In doing this, Naruko tripped on his foot trying to avoid the spinning chair. She screamed falling forward.

"Oh gosh!" Sasuke caught her and span her around before she got hurt. "I'm so sorry."

The items that she was carrying fell to the ground.

Both of Sasuke's feet were on the ground and his hands were around her waist keeping their bodies pressed against each other. Naruko's hands were pressed against his chest as they stared at each other.

"Thanks." She said in a whisper.

"Yeah…" was Sasuke's clever response as he leaned into her.

Naruko noticed this but was too paralyzed to respond. Finally Sasuke's lips touched hers and he kissed her. Before she got the chance to return the kiss, Hinata walked through the door.

"Naruko there's-"

They separated embarrassed.

"I am so sorry." Hinata sounded sincere, "I just wanted to tell you that there's a client waiting for you. I am so sorry."

"It's okay Hinata, its okay." Naruko told.

"I am so sorry." Hinata walked out.

"I better go tell make sure she's okay before she starts feeling guilty over it."Naruko told him opting to leave.

"Wait." He grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "Umm… sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck-a sign of nervousness. "I'm sorry too." He avoided eye contact. "I didn't mean to… kiss you I just…" She listened. "Would you like to go out with me?" he looked at her.

"Oh um…" she was taken aback.

"I really like you and I just-I-as a sign of gratitude let me take you out and no-I just…" he sighed embarrassed. He rubbed his forehead.

"It's not as it seems Sasuke." Naruko told him. "I'm not what-I'm-I'm-I'm not who-"

"Please go out with me. I want to get to know you. I promise I won't kiss you again without your permission. I-I really like you."

"I like you too." Naruko smiled.

"So you'll go out with me?"

She pulled a pen out of her back pocket and clicked it. "l'll leave work at 6. I'll go home for one hour then be at the park at 7." She wrote down her number on his arm. "I'm always at the park at sunset and sunrise. You can come pick me up from there at any time from then, I'll be waiting. Call me if you have any change in plans."

"Why are you always at the-"

She interrupted him by placing her finger over his lips. "Save the question for the date."

He nodded.

"Come on I'll lead you out." She smiled and led his way out of the salon.

"Bye." She waved as he crossed the road to his car before she walked back into the salon.

"Ooh Naruko, you bad girl! What were you doing with that boy back there?"

"Nothing!" she responded.

"Naruko may I talk to you?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." She responded and they walked to the back.

"Are you and Sasuke together now?"

"No, what you walked into was nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he just kissed me, that's it."

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah, but it was nothing…"

"You have to tell him that you're a boy."

"No." Naruko looked away. "I want to get to know him first."

"You can get to know him like you did Kiba, as a friend."

"I didn't like Kiba."

"Naruto-"

"Please don't tell him. I promise I'll tell him before things get serious."

"You're going to go out with him?"

"He asked me out before he left."

"Naruto I really don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want to him get hurt either. He's Kiba's best friend."

"I'll tell him before things get serious, I promise." he told her, "Please don't tell him anything, please."

"Okay. I won't tell him anything. And I'll make sure Kiba doesn't tell him anything either. Only if you tell him before things get serious before the two of you." Hinata told him.

"I'll tell him, I swear." Naruto smiled.

"Okay." Hinata said, "By the way, the spikes on his head were a nice touch to the hair."

"I know right, it kind of looks like a duck's tail. I think I'll call him ducky from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3: THE DATE**

Sasuke arrived at the park 5 minutes after 7. He spotted Naruko seated on a bench waiting exactly like she said she would. He walked up to her.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." She smiled and rose to her feet.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Let's go." He offered his arm. She accepted it before they walked to his car.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you..." Sasuke said once they sat at their table in a restaurant and ordered their drinks. "The name of your salon…"

"What about it?" Naruko wanted to know.

"What does R-A-M-E-N mean?" Sasuke asked.

She giggled. "Why does everyone ask me that question?"

"It's a very unique name for a salon." Sasuke noted,"I'd like to know its full meaning."

"It's not an abbreviation."

"What do you mean?"

"What does R-A-M-E-N spell?"

"Ramen."

"Exactly!"

"You mean it's really just Ramen?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Why would you want to call your salon Ramen Beauty Salon?"

"I really like Ramen." She sneered, "Plus, if I put it up as Ramen, people would get confused so I figured why not separate the letters?"

"Why didn't you just name it by your name? Naruko's Beauty Salon."

"Everyone does that; I wanted mine to be different."

"Smart…" Sasuke nodded impressed.

"I know." She grinned.

He smiled. "What about the park? Why are you always at the park at sunset and sunrise?" he wanted to know.

"I think well when I'm at the park, in the open air and the sound of the trees. I really enjoy being outdoors." She said.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"That's good to know. I'll take you camping sometime."

"I'd really like that." she smiled.

"But why only sunset and sunrise?"

"There used to be a hospital where the park is now. It was owned by my parents." She said smiling.

"What happened?" Sasuke was intrigued.

"We were on our way back from a fishing trip when our car crashed. An ambulance showed up and took us to that hospital." She explained, "I suffered a brain injury and my dad fell into a coma. My mum got a punctured wound in the heart."

"Wow. That's quite the ordeal." Sasuke commented, "But you all pulled through."

Naruko smiled again then shook her head. "My mum passed away when I regained my consciousness, at sunrise. My dad passed away the same day, at sunset."

"Oh…" Sasuke felt remorse, "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I myself heard it from one of the doctors that was working on that day." Naruko explained, "I was six years of age when it happened, so I was told."

"What do you mean 'so you were told'?"

"The first six years of my life are missing from my memory. They were wiped out after the accident. Actually, I don't even remember the accident. I was just told about it." Naruko went on. "The very first memory I have is waking up in a hospital bed and staring outside the window, hearing the noise that a heart monitor makes when the line goes flat. It was sunrise. I also remember hearing the noise again at sunset."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't remember who my parents were but I know what they looked like from pictures that were given to me. And I'm guessing that they really cared for me because they wouldn't let go until they knew that I was awake... It's sweet."

"What happened to the hospital?"

"Since both my parents were single children and so was I, there was nobody to take care of the hospital. So the government took over and closed it down. All the staff was assigned to other hospitals around the world and now the area is a park. The government was my sole provider." Naruko sighed, "I've been going there at sunset and sunrise ever since. A sign of gratitude for taking care of me for the first six years of my life, even though I don't remember them."

"That's a really amazing story."

"Yeah… I guess."

"Do you wish you knew them?"

"Sometimes I do. But then I've seen what happens to people when they lose their loved ones; they go crazy. So I'm happy I don't remember my love for them because I'd probably be a crack head right now." She smiled. "But I'm sad because I can't appreciate them more."

"I'm sure you're doing your best."

"Thanks." She smiled.

She sighed.

"Okay. Enough about me, tell me about you. Where do you work?"

"I'm a law student." said Sasuke.

"Really?" she smirked. "I'm eating dinner with a lawyer?!"

"I'm not a lawyer yet."

"How long do you have left?"

"This is my final year."

"Really? You're so young though, how old are you?"

"I'll be twenty two in six months."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not kidding."

"I thought you were a business man or something."

"At the moment I sorta am. I work at my brothers' company."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Itachi. He owns a shipping company and a car dealership."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah and it's pretty cool because he imports cars by himself so it's much cheaper for him and much more convenient."

"Wow! So what do you do?"

"I don't know what the title is but, I basically put the price tags on stuff and handle insurance." Sasuke smiled.

"It sounds exciting."

"It is. It's a very interesting job, especially with my brother around. Not as interesting as a salon though."

"Oh please, all we do is gossip about boys; day in and day out."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sounds fun, I wouldn't mind doing that."

Naruko gave him a nonchalant glare. "That sounded really gay."

"I realize that now."

They laughed.

"Okay tell me more about you, I want to know everything. Especially about high school because high school was really crappy for me." Naruko chuckled. "I remember there was this one girl named Sarah, gosh she was such a hater!"

They laughed.

* * *

"I had so much fun tonight." Naruko grinned.

They were in an elevator on their way up to Naruko's apartment after the date finally ended, 4 and a half hours later.

"It was really nice. I liked it, a lot! I'm hoping we can do it again?" Sasuke looked at her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah… yeah we can."

Sasuke smiled. "I promised I wouldn't kiss you without your permission. So… may I?"

"Hm… I don't usually kiss on the first date…" she put her hand hip. "But… I think I can make an exception."

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Yeah…" she nodded with a grin.

With no hesitation at all, Sasuke pulled her close-by the waist-then kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed their bodies against each other. It was intense, especially for a person who doesn't kiss on a first date.

The kiss ended once he elevator doors opened.

"Wow…" was Sasuke's brilliant comment to the kiss.

"I'll see you around okay?" she let go of him after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely." Sasuke responded.

"Goodnight." She stepped out of the elevator.

"You too." Sasuke replied.

She waved him goodbye then headed for her apartment.

Sasuke covered the grin on his face with his hand before the elevator doors closed.

* * *

At 5a.m in the morning, Sasuke made his way up to the park bench that he found Naruko seated on when he came to pick her up the previous night. He found a person seated on it with a hood covering their head, he assumed it was Naruko.

He walked up behind the figure and covered their eyes. "Guess who…" he played.

"Yo man!" It was a guys' voice.

"Oh shit." He immediately let go. "I am so sorry."

The guy got off the park bench and turned to him. It was still dark out and he wore a hood so Sasuke couldn't quite make of his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My apologies I thought you were someone else."

"Freak!" the man walked away.

"Note to self, never do that again." He sat on the bench.

The same morning-right before dawn-Naruko made her way up to the bench-30 minutes later,

"Sasuke?" she called out. Sasuke raised his arm in the air seated on the bench. She ran to him.

"What are you doing here? Its 5:30 in the morning." she beamed.

"I hoped we could watch the sun rise together." He said making space for her sit.

"Really?" she sat down next to him.

"I wouldn't want my new girlfriend to sit out n the cold all alone."

"Girlfriend?"

"Too much?"

"It's perfect." She smiled. "You know, I've that story to a countless number of people and you are the only one that's done this."

"You're forgetting that I'm a stalker?"

"Oh right!" she chuckled.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." She told him.

"Don't you mention it." Sasuke held her hand.

With that, they talked and watched the sunrise together.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4: THE CONFESSION**

Later that morning, Naruko walked into the salon with a grin on her face.

"Look who just walked in like happy go lucky." commented one of her regulars.

"Oh well, life is great!" Naruko responded.

"What happened?" Sai was intrigued.

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell."

"NO WAY!" Ino shouted.

"Do tell!" said a customer.

"I'm not telling y'all anything!" Naruko smirked.

"Kill joy..." Tenten shrugged.

"Um…Naruko…" Hinata called.

"Hello Ladies!" Sasuke strolled in through the front door.

Naruko lighted right up spreading her arms. He walked straight to her and hugged her.

She pushed him away.

"No." she frowned.

"What am I doing wrong?" he wondered.

"Seriously? We practiced this..." she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to lift you up and twirl you around, wasn't I?" he hit his forehead.

"Yes."

"Damn it I forgot that part. I'll do it again." He jogged out. "Hello Ladies!" he strolled right back in.

Naruko grinned and spread her arms again. This time he hugged her, lifted her then twirled her around like they rehearsed earlier that morning.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Useless." She replied looking at the dumbfounded faces in the salon, "We just ended up confusing them rather than making them jealous."

"How's this?" he reached into his pocket and held out a red rose.

"Aawww…" went the salon.

She smiled and took the rose from his hand. "Perfect." She grinned.

"I'm so jealous..." went on customer.

"I wish my man would come in here and do that to me." went another

"It worked!" Naruko praised.

They grinned.

"High five." said Naruko.

They gave each other high fives.

"Kiss please." said Sasuke.

Naruko gave him a peck on the lips.

"I have class; I'll see you at lunch." Sasuke said.

"I'll be here." She said.

"See ya ladies!" Sasuke walked out but popped his head back in asking, "How was that?"

"Excellent!" She gave two thumbs up.

"Bye." he waved before leaving.

Naruko sighed.

"Jealous much?" she asked smirking.

"Very." replied the salon.

"And he's a lawyer." Naruko sneered.

"Oh man!"

"Where did you get him?"

"I want one too!"

"How did you get him? You're not even a girl!" Ino blurted out.

The salon fell silent.

"Ino…" Tenten whispered.

"Oh God, it just came out I'm so sorry."

Naruko looked down at the rose. "I'm going to put the rose in water." she headed to the back.

"Ino, out of all times to point that out…" Sai scolded.

"Kill joy..."

"Damn Ino… we're all jealous but… Damn, we're only kidding…."

"It just came out; I didn't mean it like that!"

Hinata went to the back and found Naruko leaning against the wall looking at the flower.

"I told him about the park and he came to watch the sunrise with Me." he told her. His blue eyes still stuck on the rose. "He was there at exactly 5. I wasn't wearing the wig and my make up was off. My face was covered by my hood." He continued. "He popped up behind me thinking I was Naruko. I called him a freak and ran home to change. I went back 30 minutes later and he was still there waiting for me-for her." He closed his eyes. "I wanted to tell him but then he called me his girlfriend and I changed my mind because I want to be his girlfriend-boyfriend. I want to be his lover and I know if I tell him I won't."

"I've never seen Sasuke act so goofy." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "I told him to come by to make the girls jealous. He agreed only if I paid him in a kiss."

"Really?" Hinata smiled.

"I've fallen for him so easily. We have so many similar interests." Naruto went on. "On our date last night, there was never a moment when we stopped talking. I just let him know things about me and I learned things about him. Then he took me home and we kissed. It was perfect." He opened his eyes a tear fell to the ground. "Then I looked at my mirror and realized just how imperfect the situation really was... ans still is."

"Naruto, you have to tell him."

"Don't you think I know that?" he looked at her. His frustration turned into anger when he pulled off his wig. "You think I like dressing like this? Do you think I enjoy not knowing my own sexuality? I know I look like a boy but my insides are telling me I'm a fucking girl!"

Hinata hugged him. His anger turned to regret.

"I should have never agreed to go out with him." He leaned on her. "I wouldn't be feeling all these emotions right now. Hinata I want to tell him, I really do but I just don't know how."

"Look at me." she held him by the shoulders. "You are still Naruto whether you wear a wig or not. If Sasuke is happy with Naruko, whom by the way, does not exist, he will be happy with Naruto whom is a real person."

"If he's gay…"

"Yes." Hinata said, "But if he isn't, at least you'll have a really cute friend."

"And that's all we'll be… Unfortunately..." Naruto said, "And by the way, Naruko is a real person."

"She's a fake character that you created from watching too much anime." Hinata scolded.

"That is true." Naruto admitted.

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. But not today, just give me a couple of days to figure out how I'm going to break it to him."

"Naruto…"

"Please…"

"Fine, okay. Just don't take too long!"

* * *

A month later, Sasuke burst into the salon with a grin on his face.

"Hey Ladies!" he greeted.

"Hey Sasuke!" the ladies responded already used to seeing his face around the salon. He even helps out sometimes. There's only one problem…

"Where's Naruko?" he asked.

...Naruto still hasn't told him that Naruko is actually Naruto!

"She's at the back."

"Thanks!" he headed to the back.

The girls looked at each other.

Sasuke found Naruko bent over looking through a couple of boxes on the floor.

"I see you've already heard of my arrival." Sasuke teased pressing his crotch against her butt.

"Ah, you bastard!" she stood up right. He wrapped his hands around her belly.

"Guess who got an A on his mid semester exam."

"Get out, an A?" Naruko turned to him.

"An A." he kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you." She hugged, "See I told you all that studying in the park would work out."

"It sure did!" he kissed her again, "I can't wait to tell Itachi."

"He'll be really proud."

"Proud? He'll be really jealous and that's all I'll ask for."Sasuke smirked, "We'll go celebrate today, just me and you. I'll come pick you up at your place at 8. Itachi needs me at work."

"Okay!" she said.

"Okay." He kissed her. "See you later."

"Bye." He ran out. "See ya ladies!"

"See ya Sasuke!" they all waved.

Naruko walked back to the main salon. They all frowned at him.

"What?" she frowned.

"It's been a month!"

"This is an intervention."

"I know, I know, it's getting serious isn't it?" Naruko responded.

"Getting? It's passed serious Naruto!"

"You told me that all you needed was a couple of days… 3 WEEKS AGO!" Hinata complained.

"Naruto you have to come clean!"

Just then Kiba walked into the salon.

"You!" he pointed at straight Naruto. "What have you done?"

"Kiba…"

"Do you know what kind of position you've put me in?" Kiba scolded. "The boy can't shut up about you. Naruko this, Naruko that, Naruko this and that, Naruko that and this… Do you know how awkward it is to hear him talk about a woman that does not exist? Do you? I mean at first I was okay with it. But now it's just TOO FUCKING MUCH! He's in love with you, AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE A MAN!"

"He's in love with me?" she looked at him surprised, but with a smile.

"Are you listening to me? Cause I will hit you, I know you're not a woman so I will hit you!" Kiba threatened. "Sasuke, is really into you man, but you're playing him for a fool. And I personally am really sick of it!"

"I'm not playing him. I love him!"

"You think you loving him matters? Naruto, YOU'RE A BOY! Unless Sasuke somehow became homosexual during all this, THERE IS NO POINT!"

He looked away.

"Damn it. Naruto, you know I like you. And you know I'm your friend. But Sasuke is my best friend and I really do not enjoy this situation. He's going to find out eventually and he's going to get his heart broken. I as his best friend will have to be there for him, but not if he knows that I knew the whole time."

"I get it." Naruto said. "I'll tell him. I'll tell him tonight."

"You will?"

"Yeah… I've kept it secret for too long, it's about time that I tell him."

"That's great."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry I came in here shouting."

"It's okay. He's your friend."

"You're my friend t-"

"He's your best friend." Naruto interrupted, "I promise I'll tell him tonight."

"Listen, I didn't mean to get you upset-"

"May you excuse me? I've got a phone call to make."

He walked passed him heading for the door.

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Babe?" Sasuke answered.

"Hey!" he changed to Naruko's voice.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Change in plans. We're not going out. You're coming to my house and I'll make you dinner. I have something really big that I have to tell you."

"You're not pregnant are you? Cause if you are there's a lot of explaining that you're going to have to do."

"I'm not pregnant." She chuckled.

"Okay." He sighed relieved.

"I'll see you then?"

"Yes."

"Bye-bye."

"Bye." Naruto cut the phone.

He sighed.

* * *

That night after having dinner, courtesy of Naruto, they both slumped onto his couch.

"I am stuffed." said Sasuke.

"Sorry that I made you eat burnt chicken. I'm not very good with ovens." Naruko told him.

"It's fine. I've always enjoyed burnt birds."

They chuckled.

"Now about what I'm about to tell you-"

"Hold that thought." Sasuke interrupted digging into his coat pocket. "I got you something."

He said pulling out a long slender box.

"What is it?" Naruko asked receiving the box.

"Open it." Sasuke told her.

She slowly opened the box revealing a diamond necklace.

"It's the Uchiha crest." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... it's beautiful."

"It's kind of selfish-I making you wear that but, I love you and I want everyone to know that."

It was the very first time that Sasuke told Naruko those three words and Naruto couldn't take it. He closed the box and returned to him.

"I can't take that." She said.

"Okay?!" Sasuke wondered, "It's too much okay I get it."

"No, the necklace is beautiful. But I can't take it unless you're giving it to me."

"I just did."

"No you didn't, you gave it to Naruko."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Naruko got off the seat. "Nothing is as it seems Sasuke."

"Naruko?!"

"My name is not Naruko." She said.

"Umm… what?" Sasuke was confused.

"My real name is Naruto."

"It's a unisex name-"

"No its not; it's boy's name Sasuke." She interrupted.

"So your parents gave you the wrong name, so what? You can always change it."

"Sasuke, I am not what I look like."

"Okay, Naruko you better shut up because you're freaking me out over here!"

"My name is not Naruko." Naruto said in his normal voice.

"Whoa! Okay! That's-that's normal..." He bit his nails.

"Sasuke…" he removed his wig. "I'm a boy."

"OH MY GOD!" the Uchiha covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God!" he chanted.

"I've been deceiving you and lying to you about my identity." Naruto began to strip off everything that made him look feminine, off his body; starting with the fake eyelashes.

Sasuke still covered his face but watched him strip through the gaps between his fingers.

He removed his water bra that gave him boobs. He removed the bit of padding he placed around his thighs that gave him a bit of a feminine shape. He wiped off most of his makeup that hid his male features and got rid of the ear accessories.

"Sasuk-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. He got off the couch and looked at him. He was very confused. He rubbed his forehead trying to make sense of it all.

"I love you." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him in apprehension. "I fell in love with a man…" Sasuke took deep breaths. "I fell in love with a man…" he pulled his hair trying to inflict pain on himself so maybe he'd wake up from the nightmare, "Oh my God…"

"I hope we can still be friends…

"Friends? You want us to be friends?" Sasuke looked at him like he was out of his mind. "YOU LIED TO ME YOU FUCKING WEIRDO! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE YOU WERE A WOMAN! I kissed you and touched you and loved you thinking you were a woman and now I-I-what the fuck?" he covered his face.

He grunted.

"I can't believe this…" he pulled his hair.

"I can explain-"

"You can explain? What the fuck are you going to fucking say huh?"

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry? That's all that you can fucking say is I'm sorry?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"I do… fuck you and your fucking problems you fucking crazy person!"

"Sas-"

"We're not friends, we're not companions, we're not even fucking strangers to each other. Your existence is unknown to me you understand?"

"Please… hear me out." Naruto cried.

"I'm out of here!" Sasuke headed for the door.

"Sasuke!" he called to him.

"Shut up okay?! Just leave me the fuck alone!" he opened the door and stormed out.

"Naruto…" Hinata ran inside. She was in the hall waiting just in case. She held him as he cried on her shoulder.

"I've completely lost him." He cried, "I've lost him." He held her close.

Kiba was outside the building waiting for Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata asked me to bring her here-dude what's up? You look like you're about to cry." Kiba said.

"Nothing makes fucking sense. Some-I'm-fuck!"

"Let me drive you home."

Sasuke agreed.

"Sasuke, talk to me, what happened?" Kiba asked in the car as he drove.

"She just told me that she's a fucking guy. Who the fuck does that?"

Kiba sighed.

"Sasuke, do you remember the chick I told you about before I met Hinata?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded.

"It was Naruko." he admitted.

"What?"

"We went out once, but he immediately told me that he was a guy because apparently, he had no interest in me."

"So you fucking knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Hinata asked me not to."

"Pull over the car."

"Sasuke…"

"Pull over the fucking car Kiba!"

"Okay, okay." Kiba complied.

Sasuke got out of the car then slammed the door shut before walking away without a word.

Kiba sighed turning off the car engine before stepping out and following him.

Sasuke walked a couple of meters before giving up and breaking down. He slid down a building wall in anguish. He covered his face refusing to let Kiba see his crying face.

"Sasuke, it's going to be alright." Kiba knelt before him.

He responded in a whisper, "I still love him..."

* * *

"I messed up. You were right; I should have told him from the start." Naruto sobbed.

"It will be okay Naruto." Hinata comforted. "Come on let's sit down."

Hinata held him by the shoulder directing him to the couch.

"I'll bring you some tea." She said once he sat. She headed to the kitchen.

Naruto noticed jewelry the box on the floor. 'It must've fallen when he stood up.' He thought.

He picked it up then opened it. He admired the piece and was tempted to put it on but he eventually closed it and shed more tears.

"What have I done?" he asked himself.

Hinata finally returned with the tea and handed it to him. He accepted it. She sat down.

"How do you feel?" she wanted to know.

"How do you think I feel?" he looked at her. "I feel like crap!"

"Don't. You're only going to make yourself more upset." He held her hand.

"He gave me a necklace of the Uchiha family crest. He wanted me to wear it. I rejected it because the 'me' he was referring to was Naruko." Naruto explained.

"Naruto I'm sorry."

"He hates me Hinata. He wants nothing to do with me!"

"It was just the heat of the moment he'll come around."

"I've never seen somebody so angry before. I wasn't prepared at all I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there and listened." He placed the tea cup on the coffee table. He took the box and gave it to her. "Open it." He told her.

She complied. "Wow… it's beautiful."

"He wanted her to wear it, as a sign of his love for her. He loved her."

"You are her."

"No I am not. Don't deceive yourself." he protested, "He doesn't want anything to do with me. He hates me. He loved her!"

"Naruto-"

"Hinata, I want to be alone." he interrupted.

"But-"

"Please. I really just want to be alone." He got off the couch. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." She said getting off the seat as well.

She followed him to the door. "You call me if you need anything."

He opened the door for her. "I will. Thank you."

"It will work out soon." She stepped out.

"I hope so. Take care okay?" he told her.

"You too." She responded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He closed the door and locked it.

He sighed.

Naruto cleaned the dirty dishes and packed up all of the Naruko stuff. He headed to the kitchen-to grab a glass of water-after he took a shower and got ready for bed. As he was turning off the living room lights, he remembered the jewelry box on the coffee table. He took it then went to his room.

He entered the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror over the sink-with the necklace around his neck. "I wish it didn't have to be this way..." he whispered. "I never should have lied to you."

He removed the necklace from around his neck and returned it into his box before getting into bed. "I hope you're okay…" he whispered to himself as he got into bed. He lay his head down on the pillow and stared outside the moonlit window. "Sasuke…"


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5: FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up to flashbacks of the previous night.

"I'm a boy."

"I love you."

"-YOU FUCKING WEIRDO-"

"Your existence is unknown to me-"

He covered his face once he sat up.

"I'm such a dick…" he whispered.

"There's something we can agree on." Itachi said standing by the window.

Sasuke gave him a spiteful glare.

"Is there a reason you're in my room?" he asked.

"Is there a reason YOU'RE in your room?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke and Itachi live together in Itachi's condo until Sasuke is done with law school. "I thought you said you weren't coming home last night."

"There was a change in plans." Sasuke threw the bed covers off him letting his feet touch the floor. He rubbed his face.

"She's one of them people that believe in no sex until marriage, isn't she?"

"Get out of my room Itachi."

"Did she at least like the necklace?"

"She loved it. Now get out."

"I want to know why you're home." Itachi crossed his arms leaning against the window pane. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm waiting…" said his annoying older brother.

Sasuke got off the bed and looked at him.

"We broke up." He said.

"What the f-why?" Itachi frowned at him.

"Itachi, I told you why I'm home, now would you leave?!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Itachi told him. "What do you mean you broke up? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you."

"If it wasn't for me that precious necklace of yours wouldn't have existed. So you're going to tell me why I wasted my time."

"You're just going to laugh Itachi, I know you."

"If it's funny, I'm going to laugh. If you feel bad... tough!" was Itachi's response.

Sasuke sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to choke it out of you?"

"Naruko's real name is Naruto." Sasuke told him. "She rejected the necklace last night. She couldn't take it unless I was giving it to the real her."

"She knows she can always change her name right?"

"Itachi, Naruko is male, his name is Naruto."

"You're kidding…"

"She-he proved it to me last night."

"But she has boobs, I saw her."

"Water bra."

"God damn…" Itachi was surprised but soon burst into laughter.

"Yap, it's really funny."

"So what you're telling me is… you've been dating a man all this time without you knowing?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

Itachi broke out into more laughter.

Sasuke got annoyed.

"Can you leave now?" he scowled at him.

"No." Itachi replied still in laughter.

"Why not?"

Itachi's laugh abruptly ended.

"You still haven't answered my question." he gave him a nonchalant glare.

"What question?" Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you home?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"What does that have to do with you being home?"

"He's a guy! I'm a guy! Two guys being together is just sick! It's wrong!"

"Considering your history with boys?"

"It was a phase, I was high school. It's gone now!"

"You're kidding me right?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Okay, it's either you're dense or you're just really fucking stupid!"

"I'm not homosexual Itachi."

"Oh yeah? Because Neji has never been appealing to you; and Kiba, you've never felt anything for Kiba."

"Fuck off."

"And when did you meet Kiba again? High School? No wait, college? No wait, law school! Actually wait, that's when you met Neji! Oh yeah I remember now. You met Kiba um-um, 3 years ago? No-no-no wait, 2 years ago! Oh wait, was it 2 years ago? Hmm… how did he get into law school again?-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke barked.

Itachi chuckled, "You're gayer than a fucking rainbow Sasuke, and a rainbow is pretty fucking gay."

"I'm not gay."

"I want to make her a necklace so I can show her and the world how much I love her. Sound familiar to you?"

"How is that gay?"

"WHAT STRAIGHT MAN IN HIS RIGHT MIND WOULD SAY SUCH BULL SHITTERY?" Itachi bellowed. "I know I wouldn't!"

"That's because you refer to girls as bitches and all you do is sleep with them."

"Bitches are meant to be slept with..." Itachi defended, "Sasuke, why are you in so much fucking denial?"

"I'm not in denial. I'm just not gay."

"Yes you are. You're denying the fact that you may actually like this guy!"

"That's not true!"

"Why are you denying it?"

"Because I'm not gay Itachi."

"Yes you are Sasuke." Itachi persisted.

"No I'm not."

"Why are you denying it?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE BEING GAY!" he finally admitted out out sheer annoyance.

Itachi fell silent.

Sasuke pulled his hair getting emotional. "I'm a fucking freak. I'm a guy that likes guys. You have gay freak for a brother." He sat on the bed.

"You think you're a freak?" Itachi walked to the bed then sat next to him, "Sasuke, having twelve legs makes you a freak, not being gay."

"I've always wanted to be like you." said Sasuke.

"Why the fuck would you want to be like me? I'm a dick." Itachi frowned.

"Cause you're so good at everything that you do and everyone likes you." He admitted, "I even tried to copy your hair style because I thought maybe it'd make me look like you."

"Sasuke..." Itachi flipped his open hair back with a smirk, "My hair style cannot be copied. And I'm exceptionally good looking." he looked at his brother, "And being me is not going to solve anything. Just be who you are. Be Sasuke."

"It's easier said than done."

"You're being you right now aren't you? And I'm pretty sure you were being you when you were with Noraku."

"Naruko."

"You know I'm not good with names..." He frowned. "You were really happy."

"…"

"You know you can always get him back, it's not too late." Itachi said, "Plus, I sold two cars because of her-him-her-him-IT!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I said some mean things that I don't think I can take back." Sasuke saddened.

"What did you say?"

"I called him crazy and a weirdo. And I told him that his existence is unknown to me."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"I was mad! The words just came out of me." Sasuke explained, "I messed up. I over-reacted, over my own problems. I don't think I can ever face him again."

"You know, he probably feels insecure about his body. It's probably why he cross-dresses. I mean he is pretty small, for a guy, you have to admit."

"Yeah… but what am I supposed to do?"

"Make him feel better about himself and then maybe you'll feel better about yourself."

"I don't know…"

"Hey… it's just a suggestion I mean I'm no psychologist and I don't know how this works." Itachi rose to his feet and stretched.

"Okay. So what do I do?" the raven head looked at him.

"That's something you're going to have to figure out on you own. These touchy feely moments are really pissing me off right now so I'm leaving." He headed for the door.

"You're leaving me hanging?!"

"I know nothing about this gu-gir-person so figure it out."

"Itachi…"

"Hm?" he turned once he got to the door.

"Thank you!" Sasuke said.

"Your big brother is always here for you... until you get on my nerves and I throw you out." Itachi smiled, "And ah… seriously go brush your teeth your fucking breath stinks..."

"Dick!" Sasuke hissed.

"It didn't hurt me when mum said it, doesn't hurt me when you say it." Itachi reciprocated before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke lay back on his bed. 'So, now what am I going to do?'


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6-(FINAL)**

Four weeks after Naruto's confession and the two haven't seen or spoken to each other ever since. Naruto, dressed as Naruko, had just locked up the salon and was headed to the park to watch the sunset. He got into his car and drove home before walking to the park that was a couple minutes away from his place.

He sighed sitting down on his regular bench (still dressed as Naruko). He sat there watching the kids play and the sun form shadows on the buildings.

Finally night came and he lay on the bench all alone staring up at the stars humming random songs that popped up in his head.

It was a quiet night, hardly any cars on the roads, no sirens and no barking dogs; perfect atmosphere to drown in thought for the blonde.

"I wonder what my life would've been like if I knew you." He whispered to the stars, "Kushina, Minato…" he sighed. "Maybe right now I would've been happy…"

Right then a drop of rain hit his forehead. He wiped it off. It was no use because it soon began to shower, but he still lay on the bench. His eyes were closed feeling the cold rain trickle down his skin. 'I wonder how he's doing.' He thought. 'He was supposed to have tests this week, I hope he did well. We haven't talked in while; it used to be fun talking to him. I wonder if he's moved on...' He sighed. "Sasuke…" he whispered.

Just then, he heard an all too familiar voice ask, "Do you mind if I join you?"

His response was all too quick. His eyes flew open and he sat erect. He slid to one end of the bench making space for the other boy. A lot of space!

"Thank you." said the other boy as he sat down at the other end.

His cheeks were solid red, embarrassed by the fact that the raven might have heard him whisper his name.

"You've got me addicted to this place." said Sasuke removing his coat, letting the rain water seep through his clothes. "I come here all the time, to study now." He placed his coat on his laps.

Naruto was quiet. His arms were wrapped around his abdomen and his eyes were fixed on anything but Sasuke. He tried to occupy as little space on the bench as possible. Unlike Sasuke whose arms rested on the benches' back.

Sasuke sighed.

"How have you been? How is everyone at the salon?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Everyone is fine. I'm fine." His blue eyes never left the grass. "And you?"

"Me?" he took a breath, "Well, I'm waiting for my test results to come out and Itachi has reduced being so annoying at work. He's dating someone, as in, he is REALLY dating someone."

"Really?" Naruto looked at him but immediately returned his focus on the grass after making eye contact with him for a mere millisecond.

"Yeah…" Sasuke slid away from the edge of the bench. "Her name's Joan or Konan or... is it Rachel?" he forwned, "Eh! He's really into her. She came by to buy a car and he thought she was hot and wanted to mess with her like he usually did with girls, until she rejected him. He was hooked ever since she said no. Her exact words were, go fuck yourself."

Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes never budged from Narutos' face. Well, what he could see of it anyway.

"I see your hair has grown." Naruto commented but he still didn't look at him.

"Yeah…" he glided his hands through it. "I've been meaning to come by to the salon but my grandma passed away so…"

"What?" Naruto's eyes opened turning to him, "Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Naruto wondered.

"You've finally looked at me." Sasuke said.

"You're grandma passed away-"

"My grandma passed away long before I was even born." Sasuke interrupted.

"Wh-Sa-You don't say stuff like that!" Naruto scolded, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to see your face." Sasuke reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "It looks terrible with that makeup running down." He held the handkerchief out to him.

Naruto was embarrassed. "Thanks." he took the hanky and wiped his mascara drenched face.

Sasuke slid further away from the edge of the bench i.e. closer to Naruto.

"I've never seen your male face before, apart from that one time, but there was still makeup on your face." Sasuke told him.

"Yap." Naruto nodded looking down at the hanky in his hands.

"…Why do you dress yourself as a woman?" the raven wanted to know.

He played with the hanky in his hands. "It was hard for me to make friends after the accident. Every other child in my age group was intellectually developed and on track unlike me; I had to start from scratch. So I was always alone." He explained, "At home, my care takers were female and they'd all put on makeup. I used to play with the makeup from time to time thinking it was face paint, until I turned 12." He continued, "Puberty kicked in for most of the boys, they grew taller and broader but, I never did. Teachers told me that I was probably just a slow developer. I believed them because I did start to grow taller but never broader. My attraction to boys began when I was 14. All my friends before then were females and this one guy, Gaara, became my best friend. It was a new thing for me having a friend of the same sex as me but I liked it… a lot. Until one time, during Halloween, I dressed up as a girl and he kissed me thinking I was one. I loved it so much but I was too scared to tell him that I was really a boy so, I became Naruko. He soon found out because it was hard for me to be his best friend AND his girlfriend. Then eventually the whole school found out and they started bullying me and teasing me and calling me names. I was too embarrassed so I switched schools."

Sasuke moved closer to him.

"I told my care takers that I wanted to apply to the school as Naruko and they were okay with it, after a lot of convincing. I made a couple of friends in the school, both male and female and the girls really liked how I did my hair and makeup so they'd pay me to do it for them. That's basically where my dream of opening a beauty salon came from. And the fact that people liked me and guys found me attractive made me feel better about myself and my body. It gave me confidence, even though I was hidden under a mask." Naruto let the rain wash out the make up from his handkerchief before holding it out to Sasuke. "So I've been Naruko ever since..."

"Do you enjoy dressing like a girl?" he took the hanky.

"Not at all."

"Why not?"

Naruto looked at him. "Because I'm a boy! I like being a boy! I like wearing what boys wear! And I'm okay with being gay. I just… really wish I didn't have such petite body." He sighed, "Everyone prefers me as a girl… I mean… you did." He looked away. "I still have your necklace… if you give me five minutes I can run home and bring it to you."

"I don't want that necklace." Sasuke told him, "It's useless to me if I don't have you."

Naruto looked at him through the corner of his eye, not really comprehending what he meant by the statement.

"When I was in high school I acknowledged my attraction to guys." Sasuke explained keeping his focus on the grass, "I met this guy, I forgot his name but we dated and people found out about our relationship. I was so embarrassed and denied everything. He didn't, but he was really upset that I did; but at that moment I didn't care. I've blocked myself and have lied to myself about my sexuality ever since. I've never been with anyone, male or female because I didn't want to be gay and females just annoyed me… until I met you." He looked at Naruto whom was looking at him. "I thought you were really pretty but I knew that there was something off about you. Your voice wasn't… natural if I may say. It sounded strained. And there were moments when you would sound, almost like a guy. But I confirmed that you were a guy when you were washing my hair and your crotch brushed against my arm. I felt it." he sighed, "I lied to myself that dating you wasn't technically me being gay since you looked like and acted like a girl; I managed to lie to myself that you were one. You never annoyed me so; I assumed that you were 'the one'. So when you told me that you were male I flipped because it was high school all over again. I felt like I needed to defend myself. But you have to understand that I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just battling my own insecurities." Sasuke told him. "The next morning I had a talk with my brother but I kept it aside. I started to date other girls but they were all so annoying! I kept on wondering what made you so different from them until I finally admitted to myself: I am gay. That's why I'm here now, I came to apologize for all that I said, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it at all."

Naruto sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"It's okay, continue, it's just the rain." Naruto said before sneezing again.

"Let's get you out of the rain." Sasuke said wrapping his coat around him. "I'll take you home."

He helped Naruto up once he got up. He wrapped his arm around him as they walked back to Naruto's apartment.

They walked through his door soaking wet. Naruto shivered and Sasuke also started feeling the effect of the cold rain.

"I'll go get you some towels. Please don't seat on the couch just yet." Naruto went to his room after another sneeze.

He returned with a towel and a rob.

"I'm sorry; I don't have clothes that can fit you so you'll have to wear this rob." Naruto handed him the towel and rob. "You know where the bathroom is if you want to get warm with a warm shower, or steam. I'll go make some hot tea."

"I'll go make the tea, you go get warm." Sasuke told him.

"It's okay."

"Go."

Naruto nodded and did as he said while Sasuke went into the kitchen to make the tea.

After they both got warm and drank some tea, Naruto wanted to continue their conversation but Sasuke had other plans.

"Where's the necklace?" Sasuke asked seated on the couch with nothing on but a robe.

"In my bedroom, I'll go get it." Naruto got off the couch headed for his bedroom.

Sasuke sighed, patiently waiting for him.

When Naruto finally returned with the jewelry box, Sasuke stopped him before he could take a seat.

"Do me a favor…" Sasuke said, "Put on the necklace."

"What?" Naruto frowned.

"Please… please put it on." Sasuke begged, still seated on the couch. Naruto stood before him-parallel to the coffee table. "I want to see how it looks like on you, as a boy."

Naruto sighed, but complied. He placed the box on the coffee table before putting on the necklace.

He felt shy, feeling Sasuke's eyes on him as he did so.

He blushed once the necklace was on, avoiding eye contact with the raven.

"Take off your clothes." Sasuke instructed.

Naruto looked at him. "No." he responded.

"Please…"

"I don't like anyone seeing my body."

"It's only me."

"No way…"

"Please…"

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"I want to see how you look with nothing but that necklace on." Sasuke told him.

"No, I can't…"

"Please Naruto…" Sasuke pleaded.

After some thought, Naruto finally accepted.

"Look away." Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded in compliance.

The blonde sighed and asked himself what he was doing when he was taking off his pajama t-shirt. His face turned red in embarrassment even though the Uchiha wasn't watching. He removed his pants, immediately wrapping his arms around himself in attempts to cover his body.

"I'm done." Naruto said, face redder than the ripest tomato. "I'm not removing my boxers."

His eyes never budged from the carpeted floor. His heart raced in nervousness, he wanted to know what Sasuke was thinking when he was looking at him.

Sasuke showed no emotion when he observed the blonde's petite body. His slender legs bore no scars or bruises from his childhood days. His skin resembled the smooth terrain of the Sahara desert with a small mountain range on his abdomen. Hair, brighter than the sun, and blue eyes that glowed like fluorescence in an ocean in the dark night.

Sasuke got off the couch then walked to him. Naruto turned his head to the side avoiding any eye contact. Sasuke caressed his cheek with his hand. Naruto shivered at his touch. His thumb moved along each one of the three scars that were on each of his cheeks.

"Are they from the accident?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto simply nodded avoiding any form of eye contact.

"The necklace looks beautiful on you." Sasuke trailed his hands down his arms taking them away from the tight hold that Naruto had on his body. "Relax…" Sasuke intertwined their hands.

Naruto's heart galloped in his chest when Sasuke rest his forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't know what it is about you that has got me so hooked." Sasuke said their hands still connected, "Even after you told me that you were not really a girl, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about your smile. I couldn't stop thinking about your eyes. My brain never allowed me to stop. It's crazy. I find myself wanting to be close to you, wanting to do things for you and wanting to take care of you." He continued, "All those things that I said to you that day, I take them back, I didn't mean any of them. I know they hurt you in so many different ways and so many different levels and I'm so sorry." He kissed his shoulder.

Naruto stiffened at the foreign sensation.

Sasuke kissed him on his shoulder once more then trailed his way up to his neck before whispering in his ear, "I love you."

Naruto head shot up with his eyes ready to exit their sockets.

Sasuke looked at him. "Do you still love me?" he asked.

Naruto was surprised by how he said those three words. He was speechless.

"Please, tell me that you do. I want to be with you." Sasuke's heart raced this time when he let go of Naruto's hands to hold his head by the cheeks. "Tell me that you love me."

After a few moments of questioning in his head: 'Is this real?' 'Is he for real?' 'Is he playing me right now?' 'Could he really mean what he's saying?' 'Is there really no more Ramen left in the kitchen?'

Naruto told him, "I love you."

Sasuke sighed in relief before drawing a smile on his face.

"I never stopped." Naruto said feeling much more relaxed.

"I promised I wouldn't kiss you without your permi-"

"Kiss me." Naruto interrupted him.

Sasuke wasted no time crashing their lips together. Their lips caressed each other in speedy but perfect rhythm. It being their first time kissing each other in a long time, they never once paused for breathe during the entire 60 seconds that the kissed lasted.

They panted.

"Thank you." Sasuke embraced him. Naruto hugged back.

"Tell you what." Sasuke ended the hug.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We can help each other." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I help you get rid of your insecurities towards your body and you help me accept my sexuality." Sasuke said, "What do you think?"

"Starting now?" Naruto asked.

"Whenever you want…"

Naruto smirked taking his hand.

"Come." He said pulling him by the hand.

He led him down the hall to his bedroom. The lights were off, letting the moonlight shine into the room. The pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the window gave the room a serene atmosphere.

Naruto closed the door behind him before leading Sasuke to the foot of his bed. He grabbed hold of the perfect bow-which Sasuke made when he tied his robe-then untied it. He pushed the white rob off the raven's shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Sasuke's heart raced, he was nude before the boy. He stiffened. Naruto's heart raced for a completely different reason.

"Relax…" Naruto gently pushed him onto the bed.

"I don't think I'm ready for this…." Sasuke sat up.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"You're ready for this." Naruto got on his laps.

"But-"

"Sh! I help you, you help me, right?"

"But I-"

"It will feel good, I promise." Naruto assured him before kissing him.

The blonde grinded on the boy: pushing him backwards so he could lie on the bed. Naruto slid his tongue into the Sasuke's mouth, massaging every inch of his warm cavern.

"Nnn…" moaned Sasuke as their tongues brushed against each other.

Naruto nibbled his lower lip before kissing him down his jaw line to his neck. He descended further down to the raven's chest. Licking and sucking the raven's nipples whilst his hands massaged his inner thigh. Moans escaped through Sasuke's lips. One hand cleaved onto the bed sheets, the other was entangled in the blondes' hair as he descended further down his torso.

Naruto was on his knees-on the floor-when he devoured the raven's hot, hard, pink shaft into his mouth.

Sasuke's back arched, pulling at the boys' hair.

"AAH… HAA..." he moaned pinching his eyes shut.

Naruto's head bobbed sucking on Sasuke's smooth member. He took it in as deep as he could. It was his first time doing this with him so he wanted to impress the raven.

Sasuke moaned lustful moans, exciting the blonde.

Sasuke's stomach churned from the hard core desire. The sweat that trickled down his pale skin was absorbed by the bed sheets that he dag his nails into. His toes begged for mercy due to how tight he curled them. It was all a new feeling to him.

He arched his back and forced himself to sit upright opening one eye and looking down at the blonde, whose blue eyes were looking up at him. They weren't the same innocent blue eyes that the raven was used to, they were blue demon eyes.

Sasuke was tempted to laugh but only moans escaped his lips when he cocked his head back.

Naruto smirked. He brushed his demon tongue along his length as he sucked with his demon mouth.

"Nnaahh…" moaned Sasuke in attempts to say the blonde's name. Pre-cum exited the raven's head exciting Naruto. He was like child with a lollipop, trying to get as much flavor out of it as possible.

"God-Naah-rrto..." Sasuke fell back onto the bed. His back arched, his nails deep inside the bed sheets, his toes aching; he was ready to release.

Naruto only sped up.

"AAH...-f-f-ck-Naaah-rrrt..ooo...haa..." Sasuke moaned trying to keep from cumming in his mouth. "S-tt-aaahh-p..." Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He eventually gave in a came.

He panted and sat up.

Naruto swallowed the warm substance and sat on the floor exhausted.

"I can't feel my toes..." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Naruto looked up at him with no comment. He was too tired to say anything.

"You should've seen your face." Sasuke chuckled remembering his demon eyes before he lifted him off the floor and sat him on his laps, "You looked hot."

Naruto smashed their lips together, pushing him onto the bed once again. Sasuke flipped them over, this time he was on top kissing his neck when Naruto's phone called.

"Ignore it." Sasuke whispered.

"No one calls me at this hour unless it's important." He gently pushed him aside. He crawled up the bed and reached for the phone on his bed side table. It was Itachi.

He frowned.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Do you have any idea where the bitch is?" Itachi practically yelled.

"Huh?"

Sasuke crawled up beside him getting under the sheets.

"Sasuke. He left his phone behind and didn't leave any note saying where he was going. Do you know where he is?"

"Um…" Naruto looked down at the younger Uchiha.

"I know you two broke up but I've called everyone else and none of them know where he is." Itachi went on. "It's raining outside and his car is still parked in the garage. He could be getting raped somewhere in an ally and I don't know where the crap he is! I mean, I'm okay but I don't want him to get cholera or something."

Naruto chuckled, "I don't think you can get cholera from being raped."

Sasuke frowned at him. "Who are you talking to?" he mouthed.

Naruto grinned.

"It's not fucking funny. I don't know why you're fucking laughing. Aren't you fucking worried?"

"Not in the slightest."

"…You dick!"

Naruto gave Sasuke the phone as Itachi went on.

"So my brother cries over dumping you and you stop giving a fuck is that it? You deserved to be dumped you damn gender bender!"

Naruto got under the sheets grinning.

Itachi went on, "My brother could be out there right now, doing something stupid because of you!"

"Ita-"

"I don't want to hear it." He interrupted. "You listen here you he-she, you're going to help me find Sasuke whether you like it or not."

"Can I speak now?!" Sasuke scolded annoyed.

Itachi's eyes opened. "Sasuke?"

"No it's the fairy god mother!"

Naruto chuckled.

"You bitch!" Itachi barked. "You go out somewhere and not tell me about it? I was about to call the police!"

"Shut up Itachi; I'm fine!"

"Where the fuck-wait a minute…" Itachi drew a perverted smile on his face.

"I won't be coming home tonight if that's what you want to know."

"Are you with Naraku?"

"IT'S NARUTO! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Sasuke cut the phone.

Naruto burst out laughing. "You're brother is quite the character."

"Yeah, everyone finds him funny." Sasuke returned his phone, "That's because you don't have to live with him."

"He was worried."

"He's a good brother, annoying, but good." Sasuke kissed him the pulled him to his chest.

He embraced him.

"So, do you think you can manage being with me?" Naruto looked at him. "With me being a boy?"

"If I knew being gay would be this much fun I would have never had denied it." Sasuke smiled and lay on his back. "Do you think you can manage people seeing your body?"

"People? No. You? I'll get used to it." Naruto lay on his chest.

"It's a start." Sasuke said. "I want you to get rid of all the Naruko stuff."

Naruto looked at him.

"I want this necklace on you, not Naruko." Sasuke glided his hand through his blonde hair. "I love you the way you are, and I want you to be who you are not anyone else."

"I might just keep you around Uchiha." Naruto kissed him. "I love you."

Sasuke smiled.

"And I promise I won't rape you and give you cholera."

"What?" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto laughed.

* * *

The next morning, right before dawn, Sasuke woke up. Naruto was already awake standing by his window staring at the scenery outside. Sasuke got out of bed and walked to him.

"Aren't you going to the park?" Sasuke asked.

"No." he shook his head.

"Why not?" Sasuke wanted to know.

Naruto looked at him. "I think my parents would forgive if I wanted to spend my morning here with you."

Sasuke smiled, "You really don't have to."

"I want to." Naruto embraced him staring out at the sunrise.

Sasuke stared outside the window and noticed the rainbow. Itachi's comment popped up in his head.

'Sasuke, you're gayer than a fucking rainbow-'

He smiled.

"I'm so gay." he whispered.

Naruto looked up at him and chuckled, "Yeah..."

They kissed then stared out at the rainbow from the comfort of Naruto's room in each other's arms.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for the faves!**

**Thank you for the follows!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**

(I apologize for my terrible YAOI scene... I suck at such tings... GOMEN!)


	7. Bonus 1

**BONUS CHAPTER**

FOR BEING THE SUPPORTIVE READERS THAT YOU ARE! I'VE WRITTEN THIS BONUS CHAPTER!

* * *

Both Naruto and Sasuke still hadn't gone to work, and really, they didn't want to. They had just finished having breakfast in Naruto's apartment. Sasuke was in his boxers and Naruto was in Sasuke's shirt.

"So you've finally decided to have real food today." Sasuke commented.

"I'm out of ramen so; I have no choice but to eat bacon and eggs." Naruto said.

"You should really stop eating that ramen stuff." The raven sipped his juice.

"I thought you liked me eating ramen all the time." Naruto got off his seat.

"Why would I like that?"

"I'm low maintenance." He walked out to the living room.

Sasuke followed after putting the dishes in the sink.

"You eating ramen does not make you low maintenance. If anything, it increases your maintenance."

"How?" Naruto waited for his boy to sit.

"For starters, you only eat ramen meaning that once the ramen is finished someone has to go out and buy some for you." He sat.

"Did you go out to buy some for me today?" Naruto sat on his laps.

"Well no but-"

"Did I ask you to go buy some for me today?" Naruto looked at him.

"No but-"

"Then this case is over!" Naruto smirked. "I could totally become a lawyer."

"It takes much more than just winning an argument to become a lawyer."

"Yeah…" Naruto glided his hands through Sasuke's hair. "Your hair is growing, the dye is fading. Would you like to go the salon to get it re-done and maybe trimmed?"

"In front of the girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they'll be there. Hinata practically runs the place; I just take care of salaries and stuff." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" he dragged. "I'm fine with my hair the way it is."

"What's wrong?" Naruto frowned. "You don't like the girls?"

"No, it's just… I probably won't be comfortable being with you when there are people around." He admitted.

"But they already know that I'm a boy."

"I know. I just-it's built into my conscious." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So what do I do to make you feel comfortable being seen in public with me?" Naruto wanted to know. "Should I dress up as Naruko again?"

"No way! I'm already used to you the way you are."

"Then what should I do?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could get away for a couple of days, maybe a week."

"To go where?"

"That camping trip that I told you I'll take you on. Remember our first date?"

"Oh yeah! But what about school?"

"We have no classes this week; results don't come out until next week, so…"

"Oh…"

"That's if you want to go… unless you want to stay at work. Then it's fine."

"I want to go. I'm thinking about what I'm going to tell the girls though…"

"Tell them that you want to get away from all that's been happening. You know the drama and what not. Since Hinata literally runs the place, you can go missing for week then get back to work after."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll do that." Naruto smiled. "What about Itachi?"

"Konan will take care of him." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! He's dating. Gosh! I can't picture your brother dating."

"I give it a month. He'll get over it." Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm excited." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" he nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Right now if you're ready."

"Really right now?" Naruto asked.

"Why not? I'll go home, get changed, pack up some stuff then I pick you up." Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Naruto got off him.

"Great!" Sasuke got off the couch.

"This is going to be awesome." Naruto ran to the room.

"Hey! I need that shirt back, its cold out!" Sasuke followed the excited boy.

* * *

A week later, at the salon,

"Has anyone heard from Naruto?" Ino asked. "He's been gone for while now."

"He said that he'll be gone for week, he should be coming home anytime soon." Hinata replied.

"Yeah but, he's totally disconnected from us." Ino said.

"He needs some time to recuperate after all that's happened." Hinata responded.

"How would you feel if the person that you loved told you that your existence doesn't matter to them?" Tenten asked.

"That's true." Ino said. "But at least a call to let us know how he's doing wouldn't hurt right?"

Just then Naruto walked through the door. Dressed as, Naruto!

"Hey guys!" he waved.

"NARUTO!" the salon yelled in unison.

Naruto grinned then walked to his station to receive their hugs.

"You look great! Oh my Gosh, have you gained weight?" Tenten asked looking at as well his shirt fit him.

"Yeah! He forced me to eat!" Naruto grinned.

"He?" She frowned.

"How was the trip?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! How was it?" Ino asked.

"It was amazing! We were supposed to camp outside by the lake but we ended up getting a room at the resort." Naruto chuckled. "I love the outdoors but I have my limits."

The girls frowned. "We?" they wondered.

"Yeah… we…" Naruto looked at them smiling.

"What do you mean we? You said that you wanted to take some time off."

"Yes, I didn't say I was going to be alone."

"Apparently! Who were you with?"

"Where do I put this water?" Sasuke walked in with a 5 gallon bottle of water.

The salon gasped.

"No…!" Sai covered his mouth.

Sasuke sat the water down. "Hi girls…" he scratched the back of head-a behavior he picked up from Naruto during the trip.

"Wait; wait… so you two were together?" Ino asked.

"Surprise!" Naruto grinned trying to evaporate the awkwardness.

Since Naruto was heartbroken by the break up, the girls automatically formed a sort of hate towards Sasuke, specifically Sai.

"Wait a minute! So you're telling me you two are back together?" Sai questioned.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded.

"Oh my Gosh! Sasuke!" she called with her arms open ready to receive a hug. "I had no idea that you were gay!"

"Yeah…"Sasuke walked to her and hugged her.

"Kawaii!" yelled his regular fan girls.

"What? Am I the only one bothered by this?" Sai practically yelled.

"Shut up Sai!" Ino hissed.

"That's not fair, he said some really mean things!" Sai complained. "I've never said any mean thing to you!"

Sasuke looked at the boy with hate. Naruto noted this and called Sai to the back.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"You know exactly what my problem is." Sai frowned. "How can you give him a second chance after everything that he said? You never gave me one!"

Naruto sighed. "Sai, you and me will never happen, we tried remember?"

"You and Sasuke tried too."

"I lied to him Sai. There's a difference…"

"It's not fair!"

"Sai, our relationship was good-"

"Then what happened?" he interrupted.

"It lacked dominance!" Naruto told him. "We both enjoy being pampered. I enjoy having big strong arms around me and so do you. I love being lifted off the ground and twirled around like a little kid. You can't do that for me, I can't do that for you. We can't do that if we both play the same role in the relationship!" Naruto explained with a sigh. "I love loving, caring and sensitive guys-"

"I have all of those elements." Sai said.

"Yes you do, and that's the problem. You only have those elements!" Naruto told him. "Sasuke's strong and tough and loving and caring and sensitive all at the same time."

"Okay so he's the Japanese version of Hercules. I can be like that."

"Sai don't you get it? I want a man! A real man! A tough guy, the typical bad boy! Sasuke is all those things, and more!"

"I can become all those things if you just give me the chance." Sai pleaded.

"No. That will involve you changing who you really are and you wouldn't be Sai anymore." Naruto said. "You're my friend, and I love you. But, friends are all you and I are ever going to be. We tried being together and it did not work out! I'm with Sasuke now and he makes me really happy, as my friend I ask you to stop and be happy for me."

"I just… I still love you."

"I love you too, as a friend… Even though I'm with Sasuke now, I will always care about you, always…"

"Then why can't we be together?"

"Because we are not compatible!" Naruto practically yelled.

He sighed. "I'm a gay. I like boys. And let's be honest, you and me are practically female. If I wanted to date a girl, I'd be straight. But I'm not, I like boys. I like men! Sasuke is my man, I love him! If you can't deal with that, you'd better just leave because Sasuke is going to be here a lot more often now."

Sai said. "So you'd pick him over me?"

"I love him Sai, and if you were my friend you'd support us being together. And you aren't, you can walk out through the front door." Naruto turned on his heel and walked out to the door towards the main salon.

He opened the door and Ino fell in.

"We weren't listening." The rest of the girls scattered.

"I told them not to eavesdrop." He shook his head. "Girls…" he took Naruto into his arms.

"Come on, let's do your hair." Naruto pulled him to his station and sat him down.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone did their jobs waiting for Sai to exit the back room. There were regular giggles from Sasuke's fan girls as Naruto combed his hair in different directions making Sasuke look different with every brush.

Eventually they all heard the back door open. Sai walked out, headed straight for the door.

Naruto saddened.

Sai stopped and looked down at the 5 gallon water bottle before turning to where Sasuke sat.

"Hey Sasuke!" he called.

Sasuke turned to him.

"The water bottle, goes over there." He pointed at the water cooling system that lacked a water bottle. He sat down at his desk and called, "Next!"

"SAI!" the salon squealed.

"What made you stay?"

"I'm pissed at Sasuke not at Naruto so there's no reason for me to leave a great job and great friends for a stranger." He looked at Sasuke. "Plus, it's warning to Sasuke. If you ever take your eyes off Naruto for even one second, he's mine!" He turned back to his customer.

"Oooooh…" went the salon.

"Sasuke's got some competition…"

"Hardly!" Sasuke smirked. He span his chair around and pulled Naruto onto his laps giving him a lust filled, firm kiss.

"YAOI!" went his fan girls.

"This…" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's crotch. "Is mine!"

"Too tight-too tight…" Naruto suffocated at the discomfort.

"Sorry." Sasuke immediately let go.

"For now it is…" Sai smirked.

"Bring it on half-top!"Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's on…"

"Okay enough with the rainbow colored testosterone."Naruto got off the raven. "And you, squeeze my balls again and I'll fucking cut your head off." He span him back around.

"You guys are too cute."

"Please…" Sai hissed.

"So, how did Neji respond when you told him?" Hinata asked. "I know Kiba wouldn't be totally freaked out about it."

"We haven't told them." Naruto said.

"Why?" Hinata frowned.

"I wanted to tell you guys first because I knew it'd be so much easier telling you guys this rather than telling Neji and Kiba." Sasuke rubbed his head.

"Neji especially…" Hinata added.

"What's so hard about telling Neji?" Naruto wondered.

"Remember that guy I told you I dated in High school?"

"The one whose name you forgot, yes…" Naruto nodded.

"I lied. I didn't forget his name."

"What?" Naruto lifted his eyebrow.

"The guy I dated…" he sighed, "…was Neji…"


	8. BONUS 2

**BONUS 2**

"So you go to school and are best friends with your ex, that doesn't bother me at all." Naruto said doing Sasukes' hair, "I mean, look at me and Sai."

"It's a little more than that." Sasuke told him.

"How hard could it be?" Naruto asked, "You guys dated a long time ago. It was in high school."

"It's not a matter of our romantic past Naruto. It's more than that." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him.

"I denied our relationship. I denied my sexuality and that made him deny his too." Sasuke explained, "He changed a lot after the break up."

"It can't be that bad." Naruto shook his head and went on with his hair.

"It is." Sasuke said, "The non-caring, bastard-like Neji that lives today… I created him."

"It was his way of coping." Hinata said.

"After the break up and denial." Sasuke added.

"I've never met Neji." Naruto said.

"I've never told him about you either." Sasuke said, "I told Kiba not to tell him anything too. Although he knows that you're real name is Naruto."

"Even Kiba doesn't know that you're gay and are with still thinks you've broken up." Hinata said, "What about Shikamaru?"

"Who's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru already knows." Sasuke said. "You know how smart that guy is, there's nothing you can hide from that Nara."

"Who's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked once more.

"Only the smartest guy on the planet." Hinata responded.

"He's also the laziest guy on the planet. His perception of fun is laying on a roof top somewhere, staring up at the clouds in the sky, wishing that he were one." Sasuke said, "I still stand by my theory that he's stoned 24-7."

"Nope, he's just ridiculously smart." Hinata said.

"High." Sasuke protested.

"Smart."

"High."

"Okay I really have to meet this Shikamaru guy." Naruto smiled.

"You might today, when we go tell Neji about us." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked into Sasuke's condo hand in hand.

"There you are! God, your friends have been giving me a headache. Get them out of here!" Itachi complained walking to them.

"Friends?" Sasuke let go of Naruo's hand.

"Finally!" Kiba praised rising to his feet. "Naruto?" he frowned.

"You're brother is the most annoying creature on this planet!" Neji scowled leaning against the arch wall (the arch that opens the corridor to the rooms).

"He's quite troublesome." Shikamaru remained seated on the couch.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Kiba said.

"Where to?" asked Sasuke.

"Who's the Blonde?" Neji asked crossing his arms.

"This is Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Isn't your girlfriends' name Naruto?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Who cares?" Neji responded getting off the wall. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're hitting the club, going to celebrate." Kiba said. "We all passed the semester test; now let's go before the place is full. Naruto can come too."

"The results come out tomorrow." Sasuke frowned.

"Shikamaru hacked in, blah-blah-blah, let's go." Neji insisted he walked towards the door.

"Wait, I have an announcement." Sasuke said looking at Itachi, signaling him to leave.

"Oh! I just remembered. I have a girlfriend to call!" Itachi scrambled out of the living room.

Neji crossed his arms. "Make it snappy, I have other plans."

"You always have other plans." Kiba hissed.

"I have a life unlike you."

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru hissed lying back on the couch.

"Guys!" Sasuke called.

"You're wasting time." Neji said.

"I'm dating someone." Sasuke said.

"Shocking." was Shikamaru's sarcastic comment.

"There's ten seconds of my life that I will never get back." Neji rolled his eyes.

Kiba had no comment.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yes. We know, Kiba told us that your girlfriend has a guys' name." Neji said.

Shikamaru sat upright with no comment. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"No, Neji, as in, I'm dating Naruto." He put his arm around the blonde boy's waist. "I'm gay."

"What?" Neji grew serious.

"Dude…" Kiba chuckled. "Are you serious?"

"How the fuck is this funny?" Neji barked at him.

Shikamaru stood up. "We're all going to relax now-"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Neji interrupted him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru gave up and took back his seat.

"You and Naruto?" Kiba chuckled. "You are two totally different people."

"How the fuck is this funny?" Neji practically yelled.

"I always knew that Sasuke was gay, who didn't?" Kiba couldn't stop chuckling, "The way he kept his hair all long and stuff..."

"My hair is long." Neji pointed out.

"So the fuck is mine!" Itachi popped up from behind the arch wall.

"Shut up Kiba!" Shikamaru sounded annoyed.

"Get out of here Itachi." Sasuke hissed.

"Am I the only one that thinks that this is fucked up?" Neji questioned.

"Hey, I don't judge, I have like 5 gay friends." Kiba said.

"I already knew so..." Shikamaru said.

"He's my brother I know everything about him." Itachi said from behind the wall.

"Get out of here Itachi!" Sasuke scolded.

"Everyone just shut up. Just shut the fuck up!" Neji bellowed.

"You're the only one that's fucking talking!" Itachi scolded.

"Fuck off!" Neji looked at him with rage in his eyes.

Itachi hissed under his breath before noting, "I'm leaving." He disappeared behind the wall.

"So what the fuck? How comes I'm the last one to know?"Neji scolded. He looked at Naruto. He then looked at Sasuke. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

"You say the word fuck a lot." Itachi popped up again.

"NO ONE IS FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Neji yelled.

"STOP TELLING EVERYONE TO SHUT UP AND FUCKING TALK ALREADY!" Itachi yelled back.

"GET OUT OF HERE ITACHI!"Sasuke yelled.

"This is High School all over again! I'm always the last one to fucking know!" Neji scolded. He looked at Naruto with pure hate in his eyes.

"Neji…" Sasuke let go of his blonde boyfriend and stood in front of him, blocking him from Neji's view.

The long haired Hyuuga was devoured by a mass of emotions: he was angry and confused, he was furious and sad, and he felt betrayed and outraged all at the same time!

"I don't know what the fuck to say!" he looked at the Uchiha.

"Then hear me out-" Sasuke said.

"It's because of you!" Neji pointed at Naruto whom was peeping from behind the raven.

"Neji calm down!" Kiba said looking at his face. He didn't look right.

His breathing wasn't steady and his heart rate increased. "Shut up!" he covered his sweaty face.

Shikamaru casually got off the couch and walked to stand next to him. Kiba moved from where he stood and did the same.

"Neji calm down." Sasuke told him.

"I can't fucking breathe." the room began to spin for him. He looked terribly disoriented, "Fuck you Sasuke…" he managed to say before everything went dark. Kiba and Shikamaru whom were standing by, caught him before he hit the ground.

"If he's dead, I was never here." Itachi entered the kitchen.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke called.

"He just passed out. He'll be fine." Shikamaru said.

"We're taking him to your room; you guys can talk there when he wakes up." Kiba said.

Sasuke nodded then turned to Naruto whom was genuinely terrified when he called him out.

"So that's Neji." Naruto said.

Sasuke embraced him. "He's not bad, he just panicked."

"Was he going to hit me? Is that why you stood in front of me?"

"He has a tendency of punching things when he's angry, especially things that he is angry at." Sasuke looked at him, "I was hoping that you would catch me once he punched me." Sasuke smiled.

"That was a lie wasn't it?" Naruto smiled at him.

"Let's go." Sasuke took his hand and led him to his room, not before taking the glass of water from Itachi's hand.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke were entering the room, Kiba and Shikamaru were exiting.

"He's already awake." Kiba whispered before leaving, followed by Shikamaru.

Neji sat on the bed with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. Strands of hair covered his eyes from the two boys. The room was dimly lit considering that Sasuke never opens his curtains. It was dusk, past 6 P.M

"Can you leave us alone?" Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"Sure…" Naruto replied letting go of his hand. "I'll be in the living room."

Sasuke took him by the neck and planted a kiss in his lips. Neji's head moved further down his knees. "Love you…" whispered the Uchiha. Naruto nodded then walked out closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed turning to Neji. "How are you feeling?" he asked walking to the bed.

"You did that on purpose." said Neji.

The raven handed him the glass of water.

"You re-did your hair." Neji commented receiving the glass of water.

"Yeah…" he glided his hand through it. "You like?"

"Not at all." Neji sat up getting serious. "So, when did you decide to get out of the closet?"

"I was never in the closet."

"Bullshit!" Neji got off the bed. Sasuke took a couple of steps back keeping a distance between them. "You've been hiding your sexuality from everyone, including yourself!"

"I shouldn't have done that."

"And you realize that now?"

"I've grown up. I'm not the immature bastard that I was before."

"You don't fucking say…" Neji scowled.

"I'm sorry for lying about our relationship. I realize now that I've never apologized for rejecting you."

"Look who's getting a big head. Keep on saying things like that and I swear I'll crack it!" (He was referring to his head.)

"Would you just relax? You don't have to act so tough I'm not here to hurt you or anything."

"How would I know? You've done it a number of times before…" Neji frowned.

"I apologize for that." Sasuke told him.

"For what? Denying the fact that you're gay and telling everyone that me and you were never in a relationship?"

"Yes-"

"Or telling everyone that you're gay with your arm around someone else?" Neji interrupted him.

"That hurt you?"

"What do _you_ think Uchiha?" Neji looked into his eyes before turning away from him.

* * *

"What is Sasuke's deal?" Kiba wondered. "One minute he's gay and dating Neji. Then the next he's not."

"I don't care Kiba." Shikamaru informed.

"Then the next minute he's gay again, screwing Neji, then the next his not."

"What?" Naruto walked into the room.

* * *

"Neji, I did not mean to hurt your feelings." Sasuke said. "I only wanted you to know the truth-"

"Was I your test subject?" Neji interrupted turning his head to him. "All those times we were together, were you just practicing for him?"

"No."

* * *

"Sasuke and Neji have had sex before?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Have you met Shikamaru?" Kiba tried to change the subject.

"They have, haven't they?" Naruto saddened, "They share a history."

* * *

"Neji all those times I was with you were true."

"Then why are you with him and not with me?" Neji asked, "Even after the time that we made love?!"

Sasuke groaned, "Are we back on that?"

"Why? Are you ashamed?" Neji frowned.

* * *

"I could never compare to him." Naruto sat on the couch.

"Oh dude trust me, Sasuke loves you!" Kiba said.

"Listen to loud mouth over there; he knows what he's saying." Shikamaru added.

* * *

"I was drunk! You know that more than I do!" Sasuke practically yelled.

"Whatever." Neji turned away.

"I hope you're not still clinging to that night." Sasuke said, "Neji we had sex we didn't make love. There's a difference!"

"There was still a connection there!"

"Are you out of your mind? I don't even remember what happened!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

"That Uchiha Family Crest necklace you have on, it's not for show you know?" Shikamaru told him.

Naruto held the crest in his hand.

* * *

Neji walked to him. "You've really messed my life up!" he scolded, "You've made me crazy Uchiha."

Sasuke had no comment.

"Why are you with him and not with me?" Neji wanted to know, "I've been by your side ever since high school!"

"I never fell in love with you again."

* * *

"It's getting late. I'm missing the sunset." Naruto looked at the clock that stood on the wall. "I have to leave." Naruto stood up off the couch.

"Aren't you going to wait for Sasuke?"

"I'm just going to tell him that I'm leaving." Naruto headed for the bedroom.

* * *

"I am a much better companion for you than that Blonde." Neji told him.

"You have no idea what I feel for Naruto." Sasuke said. "No one does."

"I still believe that I'm a better choice for you."

"Neji listen to me." Sasuke held him by the neck. "You and I will never be together."

"Damn it…" Neji looked at him.

Right then, Naruto quietly opened the door hearing "I love you." escape Neji's lips and stepping in seeing his arms around Sasuke's neck... kissing him. Naruto took a breath noticing Sasuke's hand around Neji's neck.

He took a step back out and quietly closed the door. He took deep breaths calming himself down before heading to the living room.

"I'm gonna go." Naruto announced.

"Told Sasuke where you're going?" Kiba asked.

"He's busy." Naruto walked to the door.

"What if he asks?"

"Tell him it's okay..." Naruto opened the door.

"Would you be more specific?" Kiba practically yelled.

"Bye." He closed the door behind him and sighed, "There's just too much history..." He whispered to himself before walking to the elevator.


	9. BONUS 3

**BONUS 3**

"…stop!" Sasuke pushed Neji away from him. "Why do you always do that?" he groaned.

"You wanted to kiss me!" Neji defended.

"Did you feel my lips move when you kissed me?" Sasuke scowled.

"You put your hand around my neck, what did you expect me to do?" Neji frowned.

"I was trying to make a point!" Sasuke scolded.

He groaned once more.

"Neji I don't want to be with you. I tried to tell you this in the nicest way possible but now you've just pissed me off!" Sasuke bellowed. "I'm in love with Naruto. I love him so much I'm agitated now that I'm not with him. During that week that I told you I was going on vacation I was with him!"

"You were with him the whole wee-"

"Shut up!" he barked, "It was the best week of my life! I went there thinking that I would never be comfortable around him; a couple of days later and I'm uncomfortable when I'm not! Loving him came so easy but loving you was so hard!"

Neji listened on with no comment.

"I admit when I was in high school I was deeply in love with you. But ever since we broke up it just… it just all went away." Sasuke explained. "The thought of being with you again did cross my mind a few times; when we got together in college I just didn't feel it. I didn't feel this..."

"After we broke up you told me that we could get back together if you felt comfortable in your own skin. That's why I've been here all these years! I've been waiting… for you!"

"And I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said those things..." Sasuke told him, "But what am I supposed to do Neji? I want to spend my life with him."

"You've been with him for a week-"

"And it was the best week of my life." Sasuke reminisced, "I felt things that I've never felt before; feelings that I enjoyed but couldn't explain. And when we made love-"

"You had sex with him?"

Sasuke looked at him. "I made love with him. It wasn't sex because I love him and I was not drunk!"

* * *

Naruto sat on his usual bench in the park with a sigh. He held the necklace that Sasuke gave him in his hands and thought about their week together. Sai just happened to be walking home from work when he noticed the blonde's yellow head on the bench.

"NARUTO?!" he called out running up to the bench.

Naruto turned to him. "Sai?!" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sai sat beside him.

"Nothing, just thinking…" Naruto shrugged.

"About what?" Sai asked, "Me I hope." He teased.

"I was thinking about Sasuke." Naruto told him.

"Of corse you were." He rolled his eyes, "Where is that egotistical bastard anyway?"

"I left him making out with his ex."

"What?" Sai's eyes popped out looking at the blonde."But you've only been dating for one week!"

"Yeah… It's a long story…" Naruto stretched.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked.

"I feel fine, probably just lying to myself though." Naruto said. "But hey, it's keeping me from crying."

"Would you like a hug?" Sai opened his arms.

"Yes please…" Naruto accepted his hug.

* * *

"I can't picture my life without Naruto in it. If you are my friend you will accept that." Sasuke said.

"I can't okay? I can't do that!"

"Then you're free to leave Neji, I won't hold you back." Sasuke said.

"I don't want to leave either." Neji told him.

"Do what you want to do but, if you come in between me and Naruto... you'll lose me completely!" Sasuke snarled.

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Kiba's head came through.

"Sorry to disturb y'all but, Shikamaru is fast asleep on the couch and Hinata needs me at home so, I'm leaving." Kiba said.

"How about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah! He didn't tell you." Kiba said. "Naruto came here to tell you that he was leaving but I guess he changed his mind or something I don't know what happened but, he came to the living room and then left."

"What? Why? What did he say?" Sasuke wondered.

"He mentioned the time and sunset or some shit then he came here." Kiba said.

"The sunset!" Sasuke hit his forehead.

"Oh yeah, before leaving he told me to tell you that it's okay, I have no idea what he meant." Kiba told him.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead then looked at Neji.

"Listen bros, I have to go, there's a rat in my house and my girlfriends' freaking out about it so I have to go save her from this demon pest. Later!" Kiba closed the door before leaving.

"I'm out of here." Sasuke said heading for the door.

"This conversation is not done." Neji tried to stop him.

"Make your decision then send me an email or something." Sasuke opened the door. "It's either you're my friend or you're not." he looked at him. "I really hope that you are though." The raven stepped out the closed the door behind him.

Neji stared at the closed door with no words to say.

* * *

Sasuke walked up behind the bench recognizing Sai's hair. He sighed.

"Get out of here Sai!" Sasuke said arriving at the bench.

Naruto and Sai both stood up.

"You!" Sai pointed, "You have no right coming over here telling me to leave after what you did!"

"Get out of here Sai." Sasuke repeated having no interest in Sai.

"I told you before; you keep your eyes off him for even one second, he's mine!" Sai narrowed his eyes.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sasuke threatened folding his fist.

"It's okay Sai." Naruto held his shoulder, "I can handle it."

"You sure?" Sai asked.

"I'll be fine." Naruto nodded.

Sai nodded before giving Sasuke a venomous glare and walking away.

"You couldn't wait to talk to me instead you come confide in your ex boyfriend?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown.

"At least I'm not kissing him." Naruto scowled at him before turning his head.

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment before his expression changed to guilt.

"I didn't kiss him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke it's okay." Naruto looked at him. "You and Neji share a lot of history; Kiba told me that you two have been through a lot together."

"What did he tell you?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"He told me that you two have been together a number of times and have broken up a number of times." Naruto said.

"Twice!" Sasuke said. "The first time in high school and the second time at the beginning of college, the relationship lasted 48 hours."

"He told me that you slept with him." Naruto said. "And you told me that that people are meant to be with people that they love. You wouldn't have slept with him if you didn't love him."

"Did he mention the part where I was drunk?" Sasuke frowned.

"What?"

"Second week of college there was a wild party and everyone got drunk, excluding Neji." Sasuke explained. "He made sure that he was with me so he could influence me into it. And even so, I still don't remember what happened that night and part of what happened the day after because I was still drunk when I woke up. Shikamaru told me the story because he doesn't drink and they share a dormitory. Anything else?"

Naruto turned his back to him. "Do you miss being with him?"

"Is that what Kiba told you?" Sasuke asked.

"No that's what I'm asking." Naruto said tears falling out of his eyes. "I can't compete with him. You guys have known each other for years so I won't blame you if you're feelings for him have surfaced after your talk. I won't hold you back."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Sasuke wondered.

"No. It's just a question."

"Look at me."

"Answer the question."

"Look at me Naruto."

"Answer the question first."

"Naruto…" Sasuke walked to him, grabbing his arm before turning him around he yelled, "Look at me!"

Naruto's facial expression was a combination of anger and sadness. He got his hand free from Sasuke's grip.

"I don't want this! I don't want to share you!"

"You're not sharing me."

"I don't want to be with you and worry about Neji at the same time!"

"There's nothing to worry about I don't want to be with Neji!"

"I don't want to have to fight for you either!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke kept quiet.

"Sasuke I'm telling you this now; I'm not going to be that type of person that tells everyone around you to buzz off or lay off you. I'd rather let you do that all by yourself." Naruto clarified. "If you love me you're going to be with and love ONLY ME. I'm not going to tell you whom to hang out with or whom not to hang out with and I'm not to get myself into idiotic quarrels and fights because you are MY boyfriend. I don't have to fight for you!"

"There is no one you have to fight against for me."

"I don't like competition Sasuke-because I'm always the one that loses."Naruto sobbed. "I'm always the one that loses and I'm sick of it!"

"Naruto there is no competition." He held his shoulders. "Even if there was, if the prize was me, you've already won!"

"Sasuke, if you have any feelings towards Neji, if you miss being with him or if you have any doubt being with me… just tell me." Naruto said. "Because I don't want to be with you if you're in love with someone else. I don't want to be second best. And I definitely do not want to force you to fall for me."

"I love you." Sasuke took his cheeks.

"Sasuke-"

The Uchiha interrupted him with a kiss. "What part of I love you don't you understand?" Sasuke looked at him. "No I don't want to be with Neji. No I do not miss him. I love YOU and ONLY YOU! You are not second best. You are not in competition with anyone. You are my priority you and only you! Do you understand that?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good-"

"Does that mean we can't be friends anymore?" Neji popped up behind them.

"You're brother is raiding your room with spray paint." Shikamaru said following the Hyuuga, "He is quite troublesome."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I had a talk with your wise dick of a brother, Itachi and lazy smart ass here." Neji was back to normal.

"And?"

"They pretty much told me that we are both dicks to each other and for some reason your brother kept on bringing up cholera." Neji frowned. "But that's not why I'm here. I came to apologize to you for the sexual harassment and to ask that we can still be friends. After all we've been through… it's great that we can still hold proper conversations with one another."

Sasuke smiled. "Does that mean that I still have my friend?"

"I guess so." Neji tried to be cool. "But that doesn't mean that I want to be _his_ friend." He pointed at Naruto.

"That's cool." Sasuke said with a smile. "Just know this, hurt him and you're dead."

"You're brother already told me that you'd give me cholera. I don't know how though."

"You'll find out once you hurt him."

Neji lifted a brow. "I don't think I want to find out."

"I don't think you do." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, later!" Neji waved walking away. "By the way, you might want to go check out your room; that ass hole you call a brother seemed determined with that spray paint."

"I'll do that." Sasuke said.

"Later." Shikamaru followed the Hyuuga.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"He seems nice…" Naruto commented.

"He basically just admitted his hate towards you and you're calling him nice?"

"Yes, it's called being the bigger man… figuratively."

"I see…" Sasuke nodded. "By the way, I don't need you to be going to other people for comfort, I'll be your friend, AND your lover."

"I didn't go to him. He found me here." Naruto said. "But I'm sorry anyway."

"It's fine." Sasuke looked at the necklace in his hands. "Do you not want it anymore?"

"No I want it!" Naruto held it close, "I'm sorry I took it off."

"I won't forgive you until you put it back on." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto happily put it on. "Better?"

"Much." The raven kissed him. "Can I carry you home?"

Naruto nodded with a grin getting on his boyfriends' back. "You know, Neji's kind of cute." He said.

"It's his eyes." Sasuke began to walk.

"Are they contacts?"

"Believe it or not, he was born like that."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"So him and Hinata, ARE related."

"Their cousins, their fathers are twins."

"Really?"

* * *

They got to Sasuke's condo and walked in to Itachi tying 5 balloons together with a short curly string.

"What's with the balloons?" Naruto frowned.

"Mind your own damn business." Itachi got off the couch and headed for his room.

"Okay?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Get used to him." Sasuke said, "You hungry?" he headed for the kitchen.

"Not really no." Naruto replied.

"It's instant Ramen."

"I'm starved." He followed him.

* * *

After dinner and a shower, Naruto and Sasuke were in Sasuke's bed making out. Sasuke flipped them over so that he was on top of him kissing his neck. Naruto smiled opening his eyes, then gasped looking at the ceiling.

"Sasuke!" he sat up.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him.

Naruto pointed at the ceiling in shock.

Sasuke looked up.

"Oh, yeah, you were supposed to see that AFTER we did the nasties." Sasuke said standing up on the bed, pulling down the balloons that floated on the ceiling that carried a small white piece of cloth at the end of the string.

"Idiot Itachi, I told him they should be at the centre of the room." He murmured.

Naruto's mouth was wide open staring at the words on the ceiling that were written in blue spray paint. They read: "NARUTO-KUN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Sasuke knelt in front of him.

"You weren't expecting this, I know." Sasuke said, "I know it's too soon but I wasn't expecting that week with you to go the way it did. I realized a lot of things when we were at that resort. For starters, camping really sucks! And secondly, I am madly in love with you. I have never felt this way for anyone or anything before. And I doubt that I would ever feel this way for anyone else. I'd give my life up for you Naruto. That's no lie. I am ready to commit and to spend my entire life with you, starting now." He unfolded the cloth revealing a blue germ stone on a ring; it was in the shape of a heart. "It's Sapphire. I thought that the blue would match the colour of your eyes." He smiled. "I love you, so as Itachi wrote-trying to be cute-Naruto-kun, will you marry me?"

The blonde boy covered his wide open mouth with his hands. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" he finally yelled pulling the raven into an embrace.

"Yeah?" Sasuke laughed.

Naruto nodded.

"Well give me your hand then…"

"Which one?" Naruto held out both his hands.

"The left one." Sasuke took his hand and placed the ring on his finger.

"I'M ENGAGED!" Naruto pulled him into a tight hug looking at his sapphire ring. "Never in my life did I think that this would ever happen to me."

Just then, Itachi burst through the room blowing a party horn and throwing some confetti into the room. He held the camera that was hanging from his neck and took a picture.

"Wait a minute, why are you in boxers?" Itachi asked. "Weren't you supposed to get your freak on first?"

"I would have if you put everything in the centre of the room like I told you to!" Sasuke walked to him.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you can't keep that boys' eyes shut!" Itachi said, "Oh well, I guess no naked pictures of you will be surfacing on the internet tonight."

"I'M ENGAGED!" Naruto squealed on the bed.

"You did good brother." Itachi held his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Sasuke looked at Naruto whom was doing his happy dance in the bed.

"Hey, I ended it with Konan." Itachi said.

"What? Why?"

"She expects me to call her every day! And if I don't, she yells at me. I just said bitch, fuck off and fuck you!" Itachi nodded approving his own words.

"That's the whole point of a relationship, to have someone to talk to."

"I'll get married when I'm 60. Until then, screw it!" Itachi walked back to his room, "All girls are crazy!"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Just when I think he's grown up."

"Oh Sasuke…" Naaruto called seductively, "Your fiancé is ready for the nasties now…" Naruto stood at the foot of the bed holding up his underwear in a teasing manner.

Sasuke lifted an eye brow.

"Okay, this could work." Sasuke closed the door and locked it.

"How would you like it fiancé?" Sasuke smirked walking to him.

Naruto dropped the pair of boxers and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Surprise me." Naruto smirked, using the act of seduction in his voice.

Sasuke grinned, "I'm going to enjoy putting that ring in your finger aren't I?"

"Oh yeah… definitely!" Naruto hammered their lips together before forcing him onto the bed for the 'nasties'.

**THE END?**

**I'm not sure but... we'll see...**


End file.
